Of Rainy Nights and Camping Trips
by illruntowardsvegasskies
Summary: "And you lost your shoes as it started to rain, and your jeans soaked through but you smiled anyway/Throw hearts in the air, hearts in the air, hearts in the air." RoWen, PURE FLUFF!


"**A Shot of Pure Gold/Lightning in a Bottle"**

_We're catching lightning in a bottle_

You're like a shot of pure gold

_Don't even care about tomorrow_

Got my heart beating out of control

_Yeah, we're dancing in the backseat, we don't need gravity here in the afterglow _

"Okay, so according to the GPS we take a right here and we should find the campsite." Wendy spoke, eyes narrowing at the directions on the machine. The impromptu road trip to a campground two and a half hours away from Magnolia had been Romeo's idea—the couple had recently graduated from Magnolia High and decided that they needed to go and do something fun to celebrate. While convincing Macao to let them go was easy—the old man had taken the chance to embarrass his son by handing him a box of condoms with a wink—convincing Carla had been a bit more difficult. Despite the fact that the older woman had instantly approved of their relationship, had expected it, she was extremely hesitant to let her younger sister go on a trip with a boy. Alone. Thankfully a few choice words from her new husband, Happy, helped smooth things over for the young couple. Wendy chuckled to herself as she remembered the way the blue-haired man defended them, causing Carla to blush when he whispered something in her ear that made her agree to the trip. _It's good that she's happy, I'm happy too. _Sneaking a glance at her boyfriend, she couldn't stop the smile that crept on to her face. Ever since he'd confessed his real feelings for her all those months ago, the transition from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend had been an easy one—something she was incredibly thankful for.

"Thank god." Her boyfriend groaned, running a hand through his black hair. "My legs are killing me."

"Well if you'd have let me drive after we stopped at that rest stop, you could've slept _and _rested your legs." She pointed out, grinning at him when he glared at her playfully.

"Yeah, but then we would've ended up going the wrong direction and found ourselves in a completely different country." Romeo smirked, but instantly winced as Wendy hit his shoulder. Slight as she was, she packed a wallop whenever she punched him—which only happened after he teased her.

"Hey, you said that you'd be happy wherever we went as long as I was with you." Wendy pouted, folding her arms across her chest. It had gotten colder the further they had gone on the mountain road, and there were a few clouds that looked a little bit ominous, but they'd be alright for the three nights they planned to spend there. After all, they'd borrowed a camper from one of Macao's friends and would be completely safe for the duration of their trip. In fact, if they wanted to they could spend the whole weekend holed up inside it. _Actually, that sounds ideal…though I do want to get out for a hike and a swim in the lake. _She'd zoned out so long that she didn't realize Romeo had been going on and on about how sorry he was for making fun of her and how he'd make it up to her later. Wendy giggled and told him to stop, she knew that he was content with whatever, it was one of the things she loved about him. Finally the car came to a stop, with both teenagers practically jumping out of the car to get a feel for their surroundings.

"Oh fresh air, how I've missed you." Wendy joked, spinning around in a circle joyfully. Being stuck in the cab of a camper for almost three hours had made her go a little stir crazy, and the scent of the pine trees mixed with the smoky smell coming from other campsites was completely intoxicating.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Romeo whistled, turning to his girlfriend with a huge smile on his face. _Girlfriend, _he didn't know if he'd ever get the opportunity to call her that…even after almost a year of being together, it still didn't feel real. _Who cares man, just enjoy it. _"Wend, our neighbors are going to think you're crazy, get back over here!"

"But it's so pretty." The blue-haired girl pouted, ignoring her boyfriend's command in favor of walking down the dirt path next to their campsite. She knew she should've helped him at least set up their cookware, but the scenery was too beautiful to ignore. _It's amazing how the dark gray mixes with the green of the trees…_Wendy pondered, wandering aimlessly down the dirt road. Without realizing it she meandered on for almost an hour—and after receiving a call from a panicked Romeo, she decided to make her way back to their campsite. Unfortunately for her, dark gray storm clouds had gathered overhead, and soon enough the first drop of rain hit the ground. _Oh this is just perfect. _She thought, beginning to run towards her campsite. In the process she bumped in to her worried boyfriend—who had run after her the minute the rain began—and followed him back to the campsite in the downpour.

"C'mon, get in!" He spoke over the rain, throwing the door to the camper open. Wendy hopped inside quickly and Romeo followed, slamming the door shut. "Jesus, Wend, look at you." He chuckled, using his thumbs to wipe the rainwater off his girlfriend's face. The chill of the air and the fact that her clothes were soaked made her skin look paler than normal and her blue hair was sticking to both her neck and face, but Romeo still thought she was beautiful.

"Yeah, I know, I look like hell." She grinned, glancing down at her feet. "And it looks like I lost my shoes, go figure."

"Walking in the rain will do that to you, genius." He tapped her on the forehead and stuck his tongue out at her in jest. Instead of coming up with a clever reply, Wendy simply shrugged and maneuvered around him, which wasn't easy considering how narrow it was in the camper.

"Ugh, it's so cold." She whined, using the hair tie she kept on her wrist to pull her hair in to a bun. The thin long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans she had worn were clinging to her skin from her impromptu romp in the rain and made her feel even colder than she already was. Pulling some new clothes from the small suitcase she'd brought, Wendy removed her wet shirt, only to feel her boyfriend's hands on her bare skin. _Hmmm, well this is interesting. _

"You know, I could warm you up if you want." Romeo whispered in her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine. They'd been intimate before—many times, actually—but with him, things never got boring or routine. _Thank god for that. _In a flash her arms were around his neck and their lips were connecting. There was something about kissing her boyfriend that left Wendy weak in the knees, even after the honeymoon phase was over. She supposed it had something to do with the fact that they were best friends long before they were lovers.

"Please do." She practically purred, stepping away from him to remove her wet jeans before hopping up on to the queen sized bed. Her boyfriend quickly followed, disposing of his own wet clothing along the way. _Thank god Carla convinced us to use this thing instead of a tent…_was the last coherent thought she had before giving in to the pleasure Romeo was making her feel.

"Are you cold, Wend?" He spoke much later in the evening, once the rain had died down a little bit and they'd managed to keep their hands off one another long enough to eat dinner. After the meal they'd curled up under the covers—Romeo in his boxers, Wendy in an old sweatshirt he'd brought with him. Running a hand down her spine, he felt his heart swell with love for the girl in his arms when she shook her head and looked up at him. If he had to pick the one thing he loved most about her, it was her eyes—they showed everything she was thinking and feeling.

"Not really, you're warm." She murmured, nuzzling further in to him. "Besides, we were smart and packed that extra blanket like your dad said to."

"Believe it or not, he does give some good advice." Romeo chuckled, listening to the sound of the rain against the roof of the camper. "Hey, Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Romeo." It was amazing how three little words could make both of them feel so warm and complete. The pair held each other close and talked about meaningless things before drifting off to sleep, using the sound of the rain as a lullaby.

**Aaaaand, trouble is back! Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, I realized there's a real lack of RoWen fluff out there and this is my contribution to that! This isn't as plot-intensive as 'It's Time to Run, Juliet" was, but everyone needs more pointless fluff in their lives. I'd totally recommend listening to the song that inspired this piece while you're reading it: "A Shot of Pure Gold/Lightning in a Bottle" Mash-Up by Max Schnieder and The Summer Set. Anywho, happy reading, folks!**

**XOXO**

**Kim**


End file.
